Individuals wanting to view real estate comprising an enclosed property structure, such as a home or commercial property have only been able to do so when accompanied by a broker or listing agent absent an appointment or times of public showing. Although the agent provides a measure of security to the seller against property harm, such as vandalism or squatting, this has made it inconvenient for potential buyers or renters to view the property. As a result, real property experiences less exposure from potential buyers or renters who are often too busy to coordinate their schedules with a broker or listing agent. Due to the vast amount of available real estate as well as variable time schedules of buyers and renters, there is a need for a method and system to allow individuals in the general public (which includes people who are not licensed as real estate agents and/or brokers (also referred to as “non-licensed individuals”) to access building structures that are placed for sale or rent without the requirement of being accompanied by a broker or listing agent.